The invention relates to the field of Josephson junction, and in particular to an exchange field switchable Josephson junction where the Josephson tunneling between two superconducting layers could be controlled.
The Josephson junction (JJ) is a versatile device which has found wide application as field sensors, measurement standards or in quantum computing, among others. It consists of superconducting electrodes separated by a non-superconducting link (insulator, normal metal, or the like) in which a (Josephson) current flows without dissipation.
There is a particular interest in the study of Josephson junctions with magnetic inter-layers. The interplay between the superconducting correlations and the exchange field in ferromagnetic materials lead to striking phenomena as 0-π transition, long range triplet superconductivity and anomalous Josephson currents. These phenomena and the ability of JJs to switch between super- and normal currents with high reproducibility and at high rates, make magnetic Josephson junctions attractive for the emerging field of superconducting spintronics, building of cryogenic memories, and qubits for quantum computers.